


❝play date❞

by sifilis_rxligiosa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Childhood, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Kids, M/M, Melanie Martinez References, Song fic, pretty soft, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifilis_rxligiosa/pseuds/sifilis_rxligiosa
Summary: Zira tiene un nuevo vecino. Zira quiere compartir sus juguetes, quiere que sean amigos. Crowley solo ve una cita de juegos.ᵃᵘ donde Aziraphale y Crowley tienen diez años y son vecinos.『barely based en play date, de melanie martinez』





	1. ‘1’

**Author's Note:**

> bro, esta es la primera vez que publico algo askfj. seguro me entra la ansiedad y lo borro al rato, con permiso.

Su mamá le había hecho vestir formal; no podía usar sus tenis, gastados y sucios por la tierra, y lo había peinado de forma que los rizos naturales de su cabello quedaban aplastados. Le había dicho que se portara bien, aunque no era necesario. Aziraphale era quizá el niño más amable y gentil que podía haber pisado la tierra. Todo el que lo conocía quedaba con la misma impresión, "es un ángel". Esa mirada pura encajaba perfectamente en el rostro inocente, como si se tratase de una antigua pintura de la época del renacimiento. 

Luego de almorzar, fueron a visitar a la casa del frente. Desde que tenía memoria, esa casa estaba abandonada. Esa misma tarde, habían llegado varios camiones, dejando una infinidad de cajas cuyo contenido intrigaban a niño. No sabía nada acerca de los nuevos vecinos, así que la expectación abundaba en el rubio.

Cruzaron la calle y su mamá llamó a la puerta. El interruptor del timbre no funcionaba aún.

—Eh, hola.

Una mujer alta, casi tanto como su mamá, de cabello oscuro y tez bronceada abrió la puerta. Tenía el cabello mal recogido, varios mechones le caían por la cara y los hombros. En su expresión se denotaba cierto desdén.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Somos los vecinos de la casa de enfrente —se presentó su madre, con esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta característica—. Soy Deva, y este es mi hijo Aziraphale.

La mujer les dio un vistazo cauteloso, pero finalmente suspiro y les ofreció una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Soy Luci. Es un placer —hecho una ojeada a sus espaldas y les dijo a modo de disculpa—: Los invitaría a pasar, pero aquí adentro todo está hecho un desastre de caja y muebles. Para compensarlo, vengan esta noche a cenar —un brillo especialmente afable se posó en sus ojos al dirigirse al pequeño—. Estoy segura de que tú y Crowley se llevarán bien.

Con ese último comentario, Zira no pudo sentirse más que intranquilo por saber quién era Crowley. ¿Un perro? Lo más probable. Aquella señora no tenía pinta de tener hijos, se vestía como las chicas que de vez en cuando venían a cuidarlo. Camisas largas y oscuras, pantalones rasgados, el cabello desordenado e incluso tenía las uñas de un azul oscuro. Completamente diferente de su mamá, que normalmente usaba vestidos de colores claros, siempre se recogía el cabello en una trenza y jamás le había visto color en las uñas. 

Cuando el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse en el horizonte, otra vez el mismo cuento. Cruzaron la calle y tocaron la puerta. 

Para su sorpresa, Luci se había cambiado por completo. Llevaba el cabello ondulado y regado por sobre los hombros, luciendo un vestido purpura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sandalias un poco altas del mismo color.

—Bienvenidos sean.

Aunque todavía quedaban cajas acumuladas en varios rincones de la casa, gran parte de los objetos ya se encontraba en su nuevo lugar correspondiente. Por algún motivo, la mayoría eran figuras extrañas y de tonalidades opacas, dándole al lugar un aura tenue. Pasaron a la sala de estar, donde un sofá largo se extendía y varios pequeños se alternaban a su alrededor, como en un puzle. Zira estaba por tomar asiento, cuando escuchó la profunda voz de la señora Luci:

—Cariño, ¿me harías el favor de buscar a Crowley? Le dije que estuviera listo, y aun así no ha bajado. Su habitación está subiendo las escaleras, al final del pasillo —le indicó el camino con un gesto. Zira miró a su mamá en busca de una explicación o una respuesta al menos; ella asintió encogiéndose de hombro. Eso era suficiente.

El niño de cabellera rubia subió sin prisa los escalones, observando las paredes, adornadas con cuadros bastante raros. Al llegar arriba, la puerta al final del pasillo se encontraba medio abierta. Zira la empujo lentamente, apreciando el interior del dormitorio con curiosidad. 

Había unos cuantos libros tirados en el suelo, un auto de juguete en la cama, un niño de cabello oscuro mirando por la ventana. Supuso que el sería el tal Crowley. 

—Tú mamá quiere que bajes —dijo en voz apenas audible, sin atreverse a entrar.

El otro niño no se volteó al contestarle.

—¿Quién eres tú? 

—Aziraphale —respondió de inmediato, confundido por la pregunta.

—Va. ¿Eres de la casa de allá? —a pesar de que no podía verle, supuso que estaría señalando al frente, en dirección a su hogar.

—Sí. ¿Tú eres Crowley? 

—Hum, sí. 

El pelinegro, imitando el gesto de su madre, soltó una bocanada de aire con cierto fastidio. Al darse la vuelta, Zira reparó en dos cosas muy importantes.

La primera era que la sonrisa de Crowley le recordaba a una serpiente. Eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero se tenía que mencionar. 

La segunda, quería ser su amigo. Quiero decir, sí, era un niño ejemplar, el hijo que toda madre sueña tener. Aquello conllevaba un montón de cosas que nadie jamás notaba. A los otros niños les incomodaba estar cerca de él, ya fuera porque los hacía sentir estúpidos o rechazados, quien sabe. Como poner una bombilla en contraste con el sol. Se podía notar la diferencia desde lejos. Por ello, tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Estaba Gabriel, por supuesto. Pero él era... simplemente no era su tipo.

Entonces había visto a Crowley por menos de diez segundos. No lo había mirado con rechazo o miedo, sino más bien con indiferencia. Además, si bien no se había dicho oficialmente, ya podía escuchar la charla de su mamá sobre que debía ser un niño bueno y que debía pasar tiempo con el vecino nuevo, para hacerlo sentir cómodo. No se negaría en este caso.

—Bajemos entonces —resoplo Crowley entornando los ojos. Zira asintió y se dio media vuelta, regresando por donde había venido, siendo quizá una persona ligeramente diferente a la que había subido en primer lugar.


	2. ‘2’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, no lo borré. Escribí otro cap, so, espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios, ya sean críticas constructivas u opiniones. Loves ;<3;

Al bajar, las madres se encontraban en una animada conversación, de la que Zira no había logrado escuchar una sola palabra. Aún seguía un poco aturdido.

—Oh, ven aquí cariño —le llamó Luci, utilizando un tono de voz demasiado amable para su apariencia rebelde—. Ellos son nuestro nuevos vecinos. Ella es Deva —realizó un ademán hacía la aludida, quien sonrio achicando los ojos y moviendo la mano—, y supongo que ya conoces a su hijo, Aziraphale.

—Sí —Crowley bufó—. Es un placer. 

—El placer es todo nuestro, querido —dijo Deva con entusiasmo. Zira desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, pues, te estabamos esperando para cenar. Vamos.

Su anfitriona los guió al espacio del comedor. Deva tomó asiento, su hijo le siguió con rápidez, ubicandose en el asiento a su lado. Crowley estaba por imitarlos, pero una mirada amenazante de su madre desde la puerta de la cocina le detuvo. Fue directamente con ella, volviendo unos minutos despues con los cubiertos.  
Luci resultaba extrañamente encantadora, con sus comentarios bohemios y su aspecto rustico. Había cocinado un gran estofado de ternero, a lo que tanto Deva como Aziraphale hicieron un intercambio de opiniones a tráves de la mirada. 

—Está delicioso —exclamó Deva luego del primer bocado. 

—Me alegra que les guste. 

El resto de la velada transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al terminar de comer, Crowley subió a su habitación, y no salió más. Luci se disculpo en su lugar. Dijo que era un niño bastante introvertido y que no se sentía muy cómodo con gente desconocida; agregó que con un par de semanas que se juntara con el hermoso peliclaro, sería mucho más abierto.

Aziraphale pensó en ello en lo que regresaban a su casa, se labava los dientes, se ponía el pijama y se acostaba en la pequeña cama. Había creído en primera instancia que no le agradaba a Crowley por haber irrumpido en su habitación de esa manera. Si era cierto lo que su mamá les había dicho, era probable que todavía tuviese una oportunidad. Era lo único que necesitaba.

[...]

Al regresar de la escuela, Zira tenía la costumbre de hacer los deberes antes de ponerse a ver televisión o a leer alguno de sus libros preferidos de viejas historias. Aquel día, sin embargo, no había logrado resolver ni la mitad de los ejercicios de matematicas. No dejaba de mirar furtivamente a la casa cruzando la calle, en busca de alguna señal de vida. Desde la ventana de su cuarto no se podía apreciar gran cosa, las ventanas de la otra casa se mantenían cerradas. Ocasionalmete se veía a la señora Luci salir con un par de cajas vacías. Esa era toda la información que tenía. 

Su mamá le había prometido que si terminaba su tarea temprano, le dejaría ir a jugar con Crowley. No tenía ni una pequeña pizca de ganas de hacerlo, pero si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar, no había de otra.

[...]

—¡Mamá! —llamó Zira cerrando el cuaderno y guardando los lapices de colores. La mujer no tardo en apróximarse al cuarto y poner un signo de interrogación en su semblantes—. Ya termine. ¿Puedo... salir a la casa de la señora Luci?

Deva sonrió con ternura.

—Claro que sí. Te acompaño.

Como cosa rara, en todo el sentido ironico de la expresión, Luci les atendió vestida con una enorme camisa negra, el cabello recogido en una cola mal amarrada y las uñas, que a Zira le causaban una impresión tremenda. Esta vez, estaba de un humor neutral, casi alegre.

—Crowley esta atrás, en el patio —les aviso torciendo el gesto—. Le encantan las plantas, son su hobby predilecto. ¿Quieres pasar?

Zira, quien era pésimo con las palabras, y más si se trataba de un adulto tan intimidante como lo era aquella mujer, solo asintio con la vista fija en la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. 

—Vengo por ti más tarde —se despidio Deva con un guiño—. Portate bien.

Resultaba una suerte de broma intima, que la gente solía confundir con un aviso verdadero. Zira nunca había necesitado que le dijeran tal cosa, jamás había pensado en hacer alguna cosa que pudiera considerarse mala. 

Luci lo llevo hasta la puerta y, despues de asegurarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar, se marcho sin decir una palabra. Aziraphale no tenía nada planeado, tan solo había llegado hasta allí siguiendo su instinto. Otra vez estaría entrometiendose en las actividades de Crowley, lo que lo ponía más nervioso. 

—¿Te vas a quedar observando desde allí? —la pregunta provenia de un bulto oscuro a unos pasos de distancia. No sonaba irritado o enfadado, de hecho, sonaba como una broma. Punto a su favor, supuso.

Se acerco en silencio hasta el sitio que Crowley estaba examinando. Habían varias macetas, gran parte contenía solo un pequeño tallo con apenas unas cuantas hojas. Otras estaban más grandes, con un atisbo de capullo en las puntas. La que más llamo la atención del niño era una de las más diminutas; parecía estar a punto de morirse. Quizá fuera por el cambio de clima, o simplemente no había sido cuidada como se debía. Le dio un poco de lastima.

—Debes crecer, o si no tendré que tirarte —dijo el pelioscuro repentinamente. Zira no se había fijado en que tenía un rociador en la mano, con el que le disparo a la planta que el había estado observando—. Las plantas son seres vivos, como nosotros. Eso lo leí en un libro. 

Aziraphale lo miró de reojo. 

—No creo que sepan hablar, pero quizá pueden enterder nuestras intenciones. 

—¿Eso lo leíste en un libro? —preguntó Zira ladeando la cabeza, logrando que su cabello rubio contrastara con los rayos del sol, haciendo que brillaran con un armonía angelical. 

—No, eso algo que simplemente se me ocurrió —la línea recta que acostumbraban ser los labios de Crowley tomaron una ligera curvatura. Era lo primero que había dicho desde que había llegado, y ya comenzaba a sospechar de los pensamientos ajenos.

Estuvieron un rato más mirando las macetas, a la espera de que mágicamente de los diminutos retoños las ramas crecieran y brotaran las hermosas flores. Claro que, naturalmente, no sucedería de esa forma.

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos? —la pregunta de Crowley rompio el silencio, tomando desprevenido a Aziraphale.

—Pues... —el único videojuego que había tenido en toda su corta vida había sido un Wii, que solo traía el Wii Sports y Mario Kart. Aparte de esos, no conocía ningún otro juego. Pero, algo es algo, ¿no? —. Sí.

Crowley lo miró con duda. No le creía ni un pelo, y estaba en todo el derecho.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, sus sospechas se disiparian. Era bastante malo en el Street Fighter, al igual que en el Mortal Kombat. Pese a su mal desempeño, no se había rendido a la primera. Estaba bastante apenado, pero eso no le impidió pedirle que jugaran una vez más. 

—Es divertido —se excusó con las mejillas coloradas. El juego no era lo divertido en sí, sino el estar ahí, en compañia de alguien más. Ese sentimiento era indescriptible para Zira, quien solía pasar las tarde en su habitación leyendo o mirando cualquier película que estuvieran dando. 

Y así estuvieron, en una dispareja contienda entre alguien con suma experiencia en los juegos de pelea, y un total novato en el ambito. Le empezaba a tomar el truco, cuando ambos escucharon como tocaban la puerta y la señora Luci iba a abrir. Oyeron distante el nombre de Aziraphale, quien se levanto con pesar de los cojines que había puestro frente al televisor para jugar más comodos. 

Imagino que Crowley se quedaría a jugar otra ronda, por lo que se sorprendio al verlo destrás de él, con esa mirada de reptil al acecho.

—Hola, mi ángel —Deva lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo—. ¿La pasaste bien?

—Em, sí. 

—Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando en la sala, con la consola de Crowley —mencionó Luci levantando una ceja sugerente. 

Deva hizó una mueca, entre sorprendida e intrigada.

—Muchas gracias por dejarlo estar.

—Gracias a ti por traerlo —se despidieron las madres.

Zira se habría limitado a una simple señal con la mano, la pregunta de Crowley lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Vendrás mañana? 

—Por supuesto —respondió en voz baja—. Nos vemos .

**Author's Note:**

> bro ;<3;


End file.
